


The Adventures of Eddie Pilikian: Crossover and Non-Crossover Fanart

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Ralph Macchio [10]
Category: Batman (Movies 1989-1997), Teachers (1984), The Craft (Movies 1996 2020), The Hand That Rocks the Cradle (1992)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Castles, Country & Western, Crimes & Criminals, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Ethical Vampires, Fanart, France (Country), Los Angeles, Movie: Batman Forever (1995), Movie: Batman Returns (1992), Other, Paris (City), Protective Older Brothers, Song: All to Myself (Kathy Fisher), Song: Dangerous to Know (Hilary Duff), Train Stations, Vampires, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28164348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: Crossover and non-crossover fan art featuring Edward “Eddie” Pilikian from the 1984 filmTeachersas an ethical vampire, the adventures he could’ve had and the people he could’ve met along the way..
Series: Ralph Macchio [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051847
Kudos: 5





	1. The Rebel vs the Riddler

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RosaMacchio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaMacchio/gifts), [BackinBlack_80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BackinBlack_80/gifts), [ViperVille420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViperVille420/gifts), [no_mercy_bby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_mercy_bby/gifts).



> Disclaimer: The geniuses at MGM and United Artists own the 1984 film **Teachers**. I own the fanfics and fanart I cook up from time to time.

AU. It’s a battle of wits between Edward Nygma (the Riddler) from the 1995 film **Batman Forever** and ethical vampire Edward “Eddie” Pilikian.

_Edward Nygma (or the Riddler, as he called himself) was in shock at what he was seeing. He’d gotten some data from the mind of none other than Edward Pilikian (who preferred to be called “Eddie” for short), and had put it into “The Box” (as he called his invention) — only to run into a problem; all he was seeing was simply darkness, as well as what seemed to look like bloodstains._

_Although “The Box” was said to work on humans, it didn’t really work on vampires._

_“Hey there, Riddler. Trying to read my mind, huh?” said a voice, whom the Riddler instantly recognized._

_Nygma spun around and looked at Eddie in shock for a moment, while Eddie simply smirked at him. Finally, Nygma found his tongue. “This is what’s inside **your** mind?” he queried. Eddie simply nodded. “Then why is it that all I see in there is darkness, shadows and what seems to look like bloodstains all over the place?”_

_“Oh, Riddler,” said Eddie, “you should’ve known that the mind of a vampire is vastly different from that of a human. That little mind reading device of yours simply doesn’t work on me at all.”_

_Nygma’s eyes widened as the meaning of Eddie’s words slowly began to sink in._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. 😊


	2. The Mysterious Vampire

AU. Being a vampire — especially an ethical one with a strong moral code — sure can be mysterious, but in a good way, as Eddie knows all too well..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. 😎


	3. Dangerous to Know

AU. Inspired by the song **Dangerous to Know** by Hilary Duff.

For so many years, human criminals have walked the earth, committing their crimes against innocent, hard-working people. This time, Eddie Pilikian, an ethical vampire, is stepping up and putting a stop to them... once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. 😎


	4. Her Older Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. Set during the 1992 film **The Hand that Rocks the Cradle**..

AU. Instead of Peyton Flanders (aka Mrs. Mott), the Bartel family encounters Eddie Pilikian, but is unaware of Eddie’s daywalking ethical vampire status..

_Eddie smiled as he cradled Emma Bartel to his chest, his arms around her; to an outsider, they looked as if they were brother and sister. From Eddie’s perspective, that certainly seemed to be quite true._

_Eddie then stroked Emma’s hair with his free hand as he thought of the person who would be with Emma right now in his place if he hadn’t stepped in when he did — the woman known as Mrs. Mott. The widow of Dr. Victor Mott (who’d committed suicide after four other women had seen Emma’s mother Claire’s courage and came forward with allegations that he’d abused them) who had lost everything — her husband, her unborn child, her money and her home. The woman who called herself Peyton Flanders and had set out to ruin Claire’s life like Claire had (seemingly) ruined hers. **And she would have made a mess of everything, had I not put a permanent stop to her and her evil plan when I did.**_

_Now, “Peyton” was dead, her body having been drained of blood and dumped in the woods a long ways away outside the Bartels’ house. Eddie had taken her place, and even the Bartels’ hired handyman Solomon had taken a liking to him and vice versa. Something told Solomon that he could trust Eddie. And Solomon knew if he was too busy with having to paint the house to play with Emma, he had nothing to worry about. Eddie had assured him that he was more than glad to take Solomon’s place on those days, and Solomon appreciated that; they could take turns when it came to Emma._

_At night when everyone else was asleep, Eddie would sneak into Emma’s room, get into her bed and cuddle with her._

_Being a daywalking vampire, Eddie never had to sleep during the day, and he was able to get plenty of things done during the day if need be. Also, he could eat human food if he wanted to, which he thought was a nice refreshing change from drinking the blood of criminals once in a while._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. 😎


	5. Attempting to Mug a Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The longhaired mugger (from Batman Returns) vs Eddie Pilikian..

AU. The longhaired mugger from the 1992 film **Batman Returns** gets quite the shock when he encounters Eddie Pilikian instead of Catwoman..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. 😎


	6. Meeting Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. After having been stood up, a girl meets Eddie..

AU. A girl who’s been stood up for a date meets Eddie instead.

_She shook her head as she looked at the time on her phone; it was already past an hour when her date was supposed to have met with her. Now, she’d been stood up. To be honest, it looked like she had a date with... well, herself._

_Putting her phone away, she then lowered her gaze to the table she was sitting at, and let the tears fall._

_“A lovely lady like yourself shouldn’t be crying, or so alone.”_

_She looked up to see a young man with dark black hair and dark brown eyes, his smile full of sympathy for her. Realizing he’d sensed her aura become blue with sadness, she gave him a smile in return. “Please, sit with me.”_

_Smiling, he bowed deeply. “If that is the lovely **senorita** wishes, then that is what I shall do.”_

_She felt a lot better. At least, unlike her so-called ‘date,’ this man had the right idea in deciding to show up and comfort her when she needed it. And right then, she knew, she **did** need comfort and was honest enough to admit it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. 😎


	7. Being an Ethical Vampire

AU. Being an ethical vampire usually means “stalking, hunting and taking down the human criminals out there in the world.” And being such a vampire himself, Eddie Pilikian believes he cannot agree more there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. 😎


	8. The Vampire Cowboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. Eddie in the Wild West..

AU. The Wild West — cowboys, cowgirls, saloons with batwing doors and adventures around every corner. But, what if a vampire was added to the mix, and an ethical vampire at that?

_Underneath his black cowboy hat, Eddie caught sight of the saloon and smiled. When it came to the saloon, one of the things Eddie liked most there was the batwing doors. They swung backwards and forwards, and they sure were pretty neat, too._

 _Another thing on Eddie’s list of “Things I Like About the Wild West” (if there ever was such a thing) was the people there — which ranged from the cowboys and the saloon piano players to the dancing girls. But they sure were exceptionally amazing._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, _s’il vous plaît_.. 😎


	9. The Master of the Castle

AU. For Eddie Pilikian, being an ethical vampire means living in an awesome castle and usually leaving it whenever he has to hunt criminals.. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, _s’il vous plaît_.. 😎


	10. All to Myself

AU. Eddie Pilikian is caught in the middle of feeding on a criminal by Nancy Downs, Rochelle Zimmerman, Bonnie Harper and Sarah Bailey when they take a shortcut down an alley one night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, _s’il vous plaît_.. 😎


End file.
